1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device comprising a retractable speaker cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic device, the disposition of the speaker is to provide the user with sound effect. The speaker cabinet included by the speaker is utilized to enhance the low frequency effect of the sound to facilitate sound quality. However, in the arrangement of a portable computer, the height of the speaker cabinet is limited by the thickness of the base of the portable computer, and thus an improved performance cannot be achieved. In addition, as development trend of miniaturization, the thickness of the portable computer is designed to be lighter and thinner, such that the volume of the speaker cabinet is further compressed.